


untitled

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For thegigglingllama on Tumblr who requested a Deamus drabble and the line “why is the damn monkey always stealing our peaches?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

Dean frowned, flipping his pencil over and trying to erase his mistake but it was no use. He couldn’t concentrate. Not with Seamus’s body pressed so tightly against his, their bodies aligned perfectly from hip to ankle.

Seamus was prattling on about something, though he wasn’t entirely sure what. He’d lost track of the story several minutes ago when Seamus had launched into a yet another story, this one about elephants and enchanted circus tents. 

He stared down at at his half finished drawing, willing himself to focus on it rather than the way Seamus’s body felt so close to his on the small sofa. He felt warm and flustered and unable to focus on anything but Seamus, which was unfortunately pretty typical lately.

“And so I said, why is the damn monkey always stealing our peaches?“ 

Dean dropped his pencil, turning to look at Seamus in confusion. "Huh?” Dean asked, flushing a bit in embarrassment.

“Oi - the monkeys of course!” Seamus said this as if it explained everything.

Dean shook his head, crumpling up his drawing and tossing his drawing stuff carelessly onto the floor.

Seamus opened his mouth but before he could get a word out Dean had him pressed into the corner of the squashy red sofa and silenced him with his tongue.

“Too much talking,” Dean whispered, kissing his way down Seamus’s neck. He used his tongue to connect the freckles behind the other boys ear to the ones dusting his collar bone.

Much later, when the fire was nothing but dying embers and Seamus was fast asleep, his head resting on Dean’s shoulder, he finally picked up his sketch book and began to draw again.


End file.
